


Christmas Carols

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Michael no we are not writing a Christmas song called ‘Jingle Balls’,” Luke sighed, grabbing the notebook away from Michael.OrMuke try to write a Christmas song. It doesn’t go well.





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> This ones really short and it kinda sucks, sorry guys :/

“Michael no we are not writing a Christmas song called ‘Jingle Balls’,” Luke sighed, grabbing the notebook away from Michael. The older boy pouted and tried to grab the notebook back. “But Luke,” he whined, “it’s gonna be a chart topper.” Luke rolled his eyes and flipped to a new sheet of paper. He jotted a couple lines down and jumped when he heard the opening notes of “Baby it’s cold outside” start. He looked up at Michael, who held a hand out to him. “We need inspiration. Dance with me,” he said, pouting slightly until Luke gave in and took his hand. He slid his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and giggled as Michael led him through a terrible slow dance. They spent the rest of the night dancing to various Christmas songs and giggling happily into each other’s mouth. They completely forgot about their plan to write a song until later that night when Michael sat up and said “Fuck we didn’t finish the song!” And Luke laughed as he watched the older man run downstairs for his guitar.


End file.
